


the fall from the edge

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 3k of this is just sanhwa vaguely flirting, Bottom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Top Choi San, attempted drink spiking, i will stress the attempt is not made by either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seonghwa has caught San watching a few times, something that's dangerously close to the surface of his narrowed gaze. Possessive. The type of gaze that would usually have Seonghwa shy away, uncomfortable with the attention.But with Choi San, it's not uncomfortable. It's encouraging.Many people look at Choi San.Choi San looks at no one. No one, except Park Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229
Collections: Anonymous





	the fall from the edge

**Author's Note:**

> do not perceive me i just wanted to write some sanhwa smut alright  
> also pls heed the drink spike attempt warning. It doesn't happen, but it's a close call, so just be cautious of that.

"Don't."

The voice is sharp, alarmed, and Seonghwa knows it's directed towards him. He lowers the plastic cup from his lips, eyes wide and scanning to see who it is speaking to him.

He sees San, reaching out towards him, and he falters.

They've crossed paths a few times. A few mutual parties, where their friends are friends, but they've yet to properly interact.

But there's certainly _something_ about San. Something between them. Lingering gazes, hooded eyes.

Someone staring at Seonghwa as he dances, swaying with the music. Or rather, after a few drinks, when he's up against someone. Nothing serious, all in good fun and mindless flirting, senseless grinding that won't really lead anywhere.

Still, the gaze is intense. Seonghwa has caught San watching a few times, something that's dangerously close to the surface of his narrowed gaze. _Possessive._

The type of gaze that would usually have Seonghwa shy away, uncomfortable with the attention.

But with Choi San, it's not uncomfortable. It's _encouraging._

Many people look at Choi San.

And Choi San looks at no one.

No one, except Park Seonghwa.

And God, the way Seonghwa knows he looks at San. San is _sinful_ when he's in the mood to tease. Shirts that dip low, or ones that ride high, and the way he moves is purposeful in showing that off.

Choi San wants something. Someone. They both know he'll get it.

They can both sense it, the inevitable way they'll come together, but neither have actually been the one to act on it. Teasing, building up tension, again and again until Seonghwa thinks there isn't much time before one of them snaps.

He didn't think it would be tonight. Not right now, at least.

Not at such a large party where all their friends are in attendance. The smaller ones feel more intimate, more like a _challenge._

How far can they push each other? How much can they pull?

Seonghwa wants to know who will break first.

Neither of them have teased that much tonight, though. San looks amazing, as always. There's something ethereal about him tonight.

And Seonghwa knows San's been watching him as well, appreciates what he sees, but they haven't actually riled each other up yet.

Seonghwa hasn't had enough drinks quite yet to be dancing, to be lost in the heat of bodies around him, of hands wandering and mouths lingering on his neck — but never quite touching. Like they know Seonghwa is not to be touched, like he is not theirs.

It's fun, though. It's a fun game, and Seonghwa knows it will pay off.

So it's a surprise that San's suddenly gone off-course, disrupted their usual pattern.

"What?" Seonghwa says, surprised. Definitely not the first words he planned on saying to Choi San.

"Don't. Don't drink that." San sounds a little alarmed, a little panicked, but very, very serious.

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrow, glancing at his drink. His stomach suddenly sinks. "Why?" He asks — not believing it, not wanting to.

"It's spiked," San answers, and Seonghwa sucks in a sharp breath.

His drink looks the same. Some horrid concoction Mingi made for him, which is more alcohol than anything else. Still awfully bright red. Unassuming, unrevealing.

He feels a rush of dread, and then an overwhelming panic. Wants the drink out of his hands and away from him as soon as possible.

He can't put the drink down, because he's scared someone else will pick it up. Dumping it is the best answer, but Seonghwa's head is whirling, and he suddenly can't think of where he can.

A hand closes around the cup, and Seonghwa startles, stressing someone else is taking it out of his hands to down it. It takes him just a second to realise it's San, tugging it out of his hands.

"I'll dump it down the sink, don't worry," San reassures, already turning to walk somewhere. Seonghwa, suddenly feeling awfully sober, follows him without thinking.

San goes to the bathroom, which is somehow thankfully empty. He tips the drink down the sink without fuss, washing out the cup as best as he can before dumping it in the bin.

It's almost like it's gone too easily. Like the horror of what could have happened has come and gone so quickly, dealt with so easily, and Seonghwa doesn't really know how he feels.

"Someone slipped it in when they passed by you. It was so quick I almost doubted it, but they'd been watching you for some time tonight, and they seemed all too interested in watching you take a drink," San explains. He's turned around, placing his hands on the sink as he leans back, looking at Seonghwa standing awkwardly in the middle of the small room.

"Wooyoung saw it too. He went to find some people to help him kick the guy out, so he'll be gone by now."

Seonghwa nods. It means he's pretty safe to go back out there, that the guy is dealt with before Seonghwa could ever get a glimpse of him.

But the fear lingers, the panic of how close he'd been to drinking it sitting uncomfortably under his skin. Thinking about going back out there right now is too daunting.

"Thank you," Seonghwa says, as sincerely as he can. The only reason he _hadn't_ taken a sip was because San was watching.

San shakes his head, and Seonghwa sees the way his fingers tighten around the rim of the sink, the anger clear. "What a fucking _asshole._ God, if I see him again-" He seems to realise he's venting a bit, that Seonghwa's still whirling from the thought someone would do that to him, and he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just glad I saw it and you're okay."

Seonghwa's hands are clasped in front of him, and he's squeezing them a little anxiously.

He's still thinking about the fact he could've been drugged, had been so close, and the fear of it is making his heart race. It's not a threat anymore, he _knows,_ but he can't shake the lingering feeling.

"Hey," San says softly, tilting his head. "Hey, you're getting a little shaky there. Come on, sit down."

San pauses, hesitating before he reaches out, waiting for Seonghwa's approval. Seonghwa drops his hands, reaching forward just a little for San to show it's okay.

San is quick to take careful hold of his arms, stepping him back until he's sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Sorry." Seonghwa's flustered, embarrassed at the way he's trembling. "Sorry, it's just-"

"Scary. Yeah, I know, you have no reason to be sorry. Don't worry, okay? Here, I'll go get you some water," San offers, but before he can step back, Seonghwa grabs hold of San's shirt.

It's hard to say that he doesn't really want to be left alone right now. He _knows_ he doesn't have anything to fear now that the guy has been dealt with, but he's not feeling entirely rational right now.

San looks down at the hand, then at Seonghwa, and his eyes widen, mouth opening a little. "Oh," San says, voice layered in shame. "Shit, I'm sorry. God, I'm stupid, hang on."

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, which Seonghwa had been all too happy to appreciate not that long ago, he pulls out his phone. Seonghwa’s faintly impressed, as he truly didn’t think anything could even fit in the pockets because of how tight they are.

It's strange, Seonghwa notes.

He knows all the ways to rile San up, how to tease and flirt, but he's never held a conversation with him. He's never directly heard his voice until tonight, only in passing, only when Seonghwa strained to hear it as he talked to people.

And maybe it's too soft of a thought considering all their interactions rely on heavy sexual tension, but even though he's never heard it directly, Seonghwa's pretty sure San's laugh is his favourite sound in the entire world.

All that build up, and they end up here.

It's a bit of a shame, considering the fact Seonghwa was certain that when one of them snapped, it would've been the best night of his life.

But there's something about this, too. About San's soft and reassuring smile, about the way he's so careful and gentle when he handles Seonghwa.

Maybe, he thinks, there's something a little more promising about this interaction. Something that gives him hope that maybe it won't just be a one-night thing, in the end.

There's a knock on the door, and Seonghwa startles.

"It's okay, that should be Wooyoung," San answers. He opens the door, but keeps it closed enough that the person outside can't see in, and Seonghwa is thankful for it.

The door opening means the sounds of the party become louder, reminding Seonghwa where he is. How he should be having a good night with Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho who are out there.

San shuts the door gently. In his hand there's a plastic cup, and Seonghwa tilts his head.

San shows the cup to him. Empty, and Seonghwa's about to ask _why_ San's showing him such a thing, when San turns and fills up the cup with water from the sink. He moves to make sure Seonghwa can clearly watch him filling it.

"Wooyoung says they kicked the guy out, that he won't be welcome back anywhere around these kinds of parties," San tells him, turning back and passing the cup over.

Seonghwa knows why San showed him the empty cup, let Seonghwa see him filling it, and he's extremely thankful. There's still a pit of fear in his stomach, and he hates it, because he _trusts_ San and the contents in the cup.

Swallowing heavily, he forces himself to lift the cup and drink. He _trusts_ San, and he forces himself to override that fear that he knows isn't rational.

The trembling subsides, and he places the cup down, still half-full. He takes a deep breath, and then stands.

Reaches out a hand to San, a natural smile on his lips. "I'm Seonghwa, by the way. Nice to actually meet you."

San's mouth lifts, and he clasps Seonghwa's hand. "San. Nice to meet you too."

There's a moment before they both break into a laugh. It's a nice break from the tension, the fear that had wrapped around Seonghwa, and he lets himself take it in.

Hongjoong knows San, says he's a great guy (and has also said he doesn't know what the _hell_ is up with him flirting with Seonghwa, because apparently he looks like a demon when he's considered to be usually a sweet, selfless, considerate guy).

Seonghwa trusts Hongjoong more than himself, so it's easy to feel safe in San's presence.

There's a banging on the door suddenly, startling both of them, with a shout " _hey! Hurry up in there!"_

San rolls his eyes. "Just wait a damn minute!"

He turns to Seonghwa, who's gone back to pick up the cup of water. "Do you feel okay to head back out there?"

Seonghwa assesses himself for a moment. Honestly, the whole situation has killed any desire to party, and he shrugs. "I think I'll probably head home, honestly."

San nods. "Okay, that's fair. How far are you?"

"Just a ten minute walk, actually."

There's pounding at the door again, and San sighs heavily. Seonghwa just smiles reassuringly before opening up the door, ignoring the guy behind it who blanches a little when he realises there were two people in the bathroom, and steps out.

San follows close behind. "Uh, would it be okay if I accompanied you? Or if you're not comfortable that's totally understandable, but I think it'd be good if someone walked you home. Like Hongjoong, or Yunho."

Seonghwa knows he should probably ask them, but San’s the one with him now, offering. "You don't have to," Seonghwa reassures, taking the moment to pause while they're in the quieter hallway before entering the flock of the party again.

"I'd like to," San promises, "Honestly. Besides, I'll leave regardless, these things aren't that much fun without you."

It's an easy admittance, and Seonghwa glances at him with surprise. Maybe it shouldn't be so surprising, not when they only have eyes for each other at these events lately, but San says it so easily and doesn't even try to hide it.

"If you really don't mind," Seonghwa replies, and San's fingers brush against his arm.

"I really don't. I just gotta tell the others I'm leaving," San says, and Seonghwa knows he has to do the same.

Thankfully, their friends are actually already in a group together. Seonghwa, though he's had limited interactions with San's group, sees the way they're genuinely concerned about him.

"Thanks for dealing with that," Seonghwa tells Wooyoung, who just gives him a side-hug and promises they'll make sure he's never seen around again. Though Wooyoung says it lightly, the threat of it is no less intimidating.

"I'm going to take Seonghwa home," San tells the group. Hongjoong's looks at Seonghwa, concerned, giving him a look that says _do you want me to come?_

It's not because Hongjoong doesn't trust San, it's just that he's looking out for Seonghwa's comfort. Seonghwa shoots him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, you guys have fun. Let me know when you get home."

They all give hugs once they're reassured Seonghwa's fine with the contact, and then send them off.

When they step out the front door, Seonghwa takes a breath of relief. Despite knowing he'd be safe in there, he just needs the distance from the incident, to get away from the thought of what could have happened tonight.

"Okay, lead the way." San bows, a little ridiculously, and Seonghwa laughs.

It's easy to make conversation, despite Seonghwa's earlier worry that neither of them would know what to do with each other outside of non-verbal flirting. Thankfully, it's not the case at all.

When there's a lapse in conversation, San's fingers brush against his own. It seems to be an accident, but Seonghwa does it purposely. When San hesitates, Seonghwa interlinks their fingers.

He knows that after the incident tonight, San won't be the one to make the first move. Already knows that San is purely concerned with making sure he's okay, that he won't consider making any advancements.

And what happened tonight was scary, Seonghwa will admit. He's still a bit on edge, but -

With San, he knows he's safe.

And fuck it, he's waited long enough for San.

Seonghwa will be the one to break, to lose their little game, and he doesn't care at all.

"You look so good tonight," Seonghwa tells him, and watches as the way San's cheeks flush, even under dim lighting of the moon and streetlights.

It's funny. He's seen San pull some absolutely borderline inappropriate faces on the dancefloor, all shame lost as he grinds up against an eager dance partner. Now, he looks shy from the compliment.

San swings their connected hands a little. "You always look good," San replies, a sincere smile on his face.

Seonghwa decides to test his luck. They're almost at his apartment, and Seonghwa — well. He's not eager to let go of Choi San now that he has him.

"It's a shame I didn't get to see you dance tonight. Those pants seriously deserve to be appreciated," Seonghwa says, and this time San almost looks like he's about to choke.

Seonghwa laughs cheekily, and -

 _Oh_ , isn't that interesting _._

San's gaze suddenly changes, the moment of shock passing by. He goes from shy and blushing, and then it's like a switch is flipped.

His gaze is on Seonghwa, and now Seonghwa's the one flushing red. It's the same look he gives when he's standing on the other side of the room, watching Seonghwa over the rim of his cup. Eyes focused and intense, like he's trying to reflect his thoughts. And it's all too clear what he's thinking when his eyes rake up and down Seonghwa's form.

"I thought you'd like them," San smirks. "And if you want, there's always other nights you can appreciate them properly."

It's the confirmation Seonghwa needs that San's hesitating tonight. He'll flirt back, but he won't be the one to initiate.

That's okay. Seonghwa's already committed to his free-fall now.

Seonghwa lets his voice drop. "I'd like to appreciate them tonight, if that's okay with you?"

San tilts his head in consideration. "Are you sure? Because-"

"Choi San," Seonghwa grumbles. "If you make me wait _one more goddamn day,_ I might commit murder."

He sees the way San takes a moment to consider it. To look over Seonghwa properly, assessing. Sees the way San finally understands how much Seonghwa wants this, wants _him._ Sees the approval light up his face.

"Baby's impatient, hm?" San teases, and ah -

Oh dear. San lights up with glee when he sees how Seonghwa reacts to that. "Oh, you like that, don't you? _Baby_."

Seonghwa swats at him, because they're just around the corner, and Seonghwa will _not_ be able to deal with the mortification of his neighbours seeing just much he does indeed like the name.

And the pants he's wearing tonight, well, it’s safe to say San's not the only one between them trying to draw the other's attention.

"Do _not_ rile me up, my neighbours are lovely old citizens who will _die_ if they see me right now," Seonghwa complains, and San openly laughs.

He swings their hands again, grinning. "Well, can't have that, can we?"

Thankfully, the building comes into sight. It's unspoken that San is coming inside with him, so Seonghwa enters the building, and they step inside the elevator.

San presses close to him, and Seonghwa isn't prepared for the way San leans in, whispering. "Baby, I've been wanting to ruin you from the moment I saw you. You look so good, I don't think you realise how captivating you are. How everyone in that room wants to eat you _alive."_

Seonghwa's caught off-guard. Though maybe it shouldn't be any surprise San is, in fact, a little _demon —_ Hongjoong really doesn’t have a clue about just how much of one he is. Still, Seonghwa’s not going to back down.

"And I think you know just how captivating you are, don't you? They're not looking at me, Choi San. They're looking at _you_."

San laughs, like he knows something Seonghwa doesn't.

The door opens up, and Seonghwa's so glad the hallway is empty. He tugs at San's hand, pulling him along and putting in the code for his door. He opens up the door, San trailing in behind him.

He doesn't even have time to flick on the lights.

San uses their connected hands, and then uses his other to press at Seonghwa's shoulder, pushing him against the wall.

"God, I've been wanting to do this for so long," San mumbles, pressing into his space. San's a little shorter, but it's not a lot -

And Seonghwa tests it out, tries to lean forward just a bit, but San shoves right back with little effort. Seonghwa’s been working out lately too, so he attempts to fight against the hold.

But fuck, San pushes him back with _ease_ , showing how strong he is. Rest in pieces Park Seonghwa.

"So do it," Seonghwa encourages. The only light coming in is from the window, the city lights shining through, but Seonghwa can still perfectly see San's gaze. The way he takes a moment to study Seonghwa, to really drink him in, to rile him up.

Seonghwa's about to test San's strength by trying to lean forward again, but then San's the one pressing even closer, connecting their lips.

He saw a side of San tonight he has heard about, but hasn't really seen before. Soft, considerate, kind. Someone warm and comforting.

But right now, Choi San is exactly who Seonghwa's familiar with. Rough, demanding, not giving Seonghwa the chance to even collect his thoughts.

San moves the hand on his shoulder to run through Seonghwa's hair, fingers digging in a little as he pushes against Seonghwa, desperate and hungry to get closer.

Seonghwa's all too eager to respond. The kiss is powerful and _fun,_ and Seonghwa is not giving up control so easily. San's insistent, sucking Seonghwa's bottom lip for a bit before biting down on it.

Not harshly, not painfully, but enough that it has Seonghwa gasp. That's all San needs to take control, to make Seonghwa pliant underneath him.

He continues to tease, to suck and bite at Seonghwa's bottom lip. Seonghwa just lets San tug a little at his hair, tilting his head to press kisses to his jaw, down the side of his neck.

His teeth scrape against Seonghwa's neck, teasing, and Seonghwa just tilts his head even more in invitation. San takes it willingly, sucking marks into Seonghwa's neck possessively.

Seonghwa's pretty sure his knees are going weak, and he's holding onto San's hips for support. He's opened up his eyes as San works down his neck, staring out the window, hazy and unfocused, just focusing on the pleasure of having San up against him.

And maybe this isn't how he expected his night to go, but it's been a while coming. And god, it's so worth it. Better than Seonghwa could have hoped for.

San's leg moves between Seonghwa's, and Seonghwa bites on his lip to stop the groan of pleasure. San's thigh is pressing up against him, and fuck, Seonghwa's getting hard way too quickly.

Fingers brush against the bottom of Seonghwa's shirt, and Seonghwa pushes back from the wall a little to give San the space to remove it. San leans back, appreciating, gaze dark as he looks over Seonghwa's bare chest.

" _Fuck,"_ San groans appreciatively, Seonghwa feels a swell of pride that he's getting San so riled up, so affected by Seonghwa.

Seonghwa's hands skim up, and San lets Seonghwa take off his shirt.

It's all Seonghwa's wanted to do ever since he saw San in a crop top that one time, and he can't believe it's finally happening. Seonghwa's hands brush against San's chest, running down his stomach, appreciating the toned muscles.

San seems just as eager, because he presses Seonghwa against the wall again, hands splaying across Seonghwa's stomach, fingers gripping into Seonghwa's hips so hard Seonghwa knows it'll bruise.

San's thigh is pressed between Seonghwa's legs again, and Seonghwa doesn't even think as he grinds down against it. This time his groan is swallowed up by San, who seems _very_ interested in Seonghwa doing that again.

So he does, until he feels like the pants are just the side of painful with how tight they are. "Bed," Seonghwa gasps out, and San presses another kiss to his lips before letting up.

San barely lets go of him as Seonghwa leads them to his bedroom. It's a little messier than usual, clothes thrown around as he debated on his outfit until the last possible moment.

He doesn't have the thought to be embarrassed or even care, because San's crowding into him again, kissing him until Seonghwa's knees hit his mattress, and San guides him down to sit on the edge.

San lowers himself, pressing kisses against Seonghwa's chest as he goes, then presses kisses into his stomach.

"You're so gorgeous," San tells him, and Seonghwa _melts._

Honestly, there's nothing more gorgeous than the sight before him. San on his knees, fingers dancing along the hem of Seonghwa's pants, pressing forward to give kisses to Seonghwa's stomach.

San teases, a hand pressing up against the bulge in Seonghwa's pants, and Seonghwa arches up with a moan. "Fuck, San, take - take them _off_ already."

San laughs, but obliges. His fingers dip into Seonghwa's pants, and Seonghwa lifts his hips to help San side his pants off. They don't go easily. They're stupidly tight, and it takes a bit of wiggling, and a bit of breathless laughter.

San hasn’t taken his own pants off yet, and before Seonghwa can plead for it, San leans forward to loosely wrap a hand around Seonghwa's cock.

Seonghwa startles with the contact, thoughts entirely stopping, barely stopping his hips from lifting again. He's hard and sensitive already, and San is eager.

"Let me take care of you for a bit, baby," San tells him, and Seonghwa just nods because he's incapable of literally saying anything.

San shifts a bit, making himself more comfortable, before his hand returns around the base. Seonghwa's leaking already, and San uses it to his advantage, hand coming up to spread it down.

Seonghwa's hands clench at the sheets, trying to focus on keeping his breathing even. San barely gives him time to collect himself, already leaning down and tentatively licking the top.

Seonghwa moans as San closes his lips around him, tongue swirling at the head to tease. He tries to cover his own noises with his hand, but San pulls off and glares.

"You sound so good, baby. Don't do that, okay? I want to hear you." There's a warning in San's tone, and Seonghwa doesn't even think before he drops his hand.

San grins in delight. "Oh, baby likes to be good, don't you? The best for me."

This time, Seonghwa's groaning in mild embarrassment, his elbow slinging across his eyes to hide his face. San taps at his thighs, tutting. "Ah ah, none of that now. Eyes on me."

When Seonghwa drops his arm, San returns to sucking him off. He goes lower, the ministrations making Seonghwa fall apart.

It feels so fucking _good._ He has to clench harder at the sheets so that he doesn't grip at San's hair, tries to focus on making sure his hips don't jump up.

San's hand and tongue make him fall apart all too easily, and he can't care anymore about how loud he is.

He can feel how close he is, how quickly it's building, and he hurriedly and desperately tells San he's too close, stop, stop, stop or he's going to come, _fuck._

San pulls off right at the last moment, and Seonghwa almost, almost thinks about begging him to continue, to finish. San sits back on his heels, a smug look on his face as he sees just how ruined Seonghwa is.

How his fingers are clenching and unclenching at the sheets, trying to stave off some of the desperation curling in his gut.

"Holy _fuck,_ Choi San," Seonghwa's finally able to manage, once he's no longer on the brink of coming.

San gets up off his knees, still grinning. And Seonghwa just thinks _god. Choi San will ruin him._

It blurts out before he can even think about it, desperate. "Fuck me," he pleads, and the smug smile drops off San's face — replaced by surprise, and then slips into something almost predatory.

San pushes him down onto the bed properly, climbing on top of him. "You're sure?"

Seonghwa leans up to kiss him. "Yes. _Yes._ Fuck, _please."_

The slight begging seems to do it. "Okay, okay, do you have things?"

Seonghwa's reluctant to move, but does so to reach into his bedside drawer. Fumbles around until his fingers close around the lube, chucking it on the bed, then a condom.

San's fingers close around the lube, and he uncaps the lid, then pauses when the scent hits. "Is... Is this strawberry?"

Seonghwa flushes. "Um. Maybe."

San laughs, a little in disbelief. He laughs at the bottle, but gives Seonghwa an overly-endeared smile. "God, how are you real?"

"Same about you," Seonghwa immediately answers. San smiles wider at him, a sweet moment, leaning down to kiss him.

Seonghwa starts to laugh into the kiss, and San sits back to give him some space now that he can no longer properly kiss him. Seonghwa takes the moment to grab the flavoured lube, reaching out again to place it back and grab his standard one.

San’s grinning, but he immediately takes the bottle and presses a desperate, hungry kiss to Seonghwa’s lips.

His hands encourage Seonghwa's knees apart, and Seonghwa opens his legs to let San properly sit between them.

San sits back on his heels, focusing back on the lube in his hands. He squeezes some onto his fingers, AND presses Seonghwa down again properly, leaning forward to kiss him once again. Distracting him as his fingers trace from Seonghwa's knees, closer and closer down.

His fingers circle at Seonghwa's rim, and he pushes back against them, so desperate to be filled. San slowly, carefully, slips in the first finger, and Seonghwa's back arches off the bed.

He _whines,_ and San is all too happy to hear it. His other hand comes up to lace through Seonghwa's own, pushing his hand against the bed.

One finger isn't bad — isn't much to adjust to, but San's intent on making him fall apart it seems. Is slow as he drags it in and out, teasing as he keeps it buried as far as he can, slowly and carefully dragging it against his walls.

"More, San," he begs, and feels how San grins against his lips.

"More?"

Bastard. But Seonghwa's desperate, and feels so good that he just lets San hear what he wants. " _Please._ Please San, more."

San disconnects their hands for a moment just to grab the lube, adding more to his fingers. Seonghwa must be looking a certain way, because San tilts his head in interest.

"Oh? Does baby like it wet?" He guesses, and Seonghwa cannot _believe_ how called out he feels.

San is having all too much fun with it. He presses his finger in again, the second teasing. "You'd like it messy and wet, wouldn't you? If I tipped the lube bottle straight in, watched it empty inside you, fill you up. Wouldn't that be nice, to be so full?"

And Seonghwa just _sobs_ out something desperate as San's second finger enters. San takes a bit of mercy, giving him kisses again as his fingers scissor in and out, stretching him.

San has more patience than Seonghwa. He takes his time, making sure Seonghwa is stretched, completely relaxed with two.

Seonghwa has to beg _three_ times to be filled up more, a desperate, aching feeling of needing more, of needing _everything_ San gives to him.

The stretch of three burns a little, and San hushes him as Seonghwa cries out. "Breathe, relax baby," he tells him. His fingers push in slowly, and it's a contrast to the way he's so careful and soothing with Seonghwa otherwise — pressing constant kisses into his skin, whispering reassurances, his other hand rubbing and down soothingly over his arm and his sides.

San's fingers manage to press up just right, and Seonghwa cries out, gasping as his hips lift desperately, trying to get San to press up against it again.

Thankfully, San is a little more merciful about it, fingers pressing in and perfectly. Almost relentless as he searches for it everytime his fingers drag in and out, almost too much.

"Please, please, fuck me San," Seonghwa finally gasps out. San fingers him for a minute or so longer, ignoring Seonghwa's desperate pleas, making sure he's properly stretched.

When San withdraws his fingers, Seonghwa lets out a heavy breath. There’s some lube still on San’s fingers, and he uses it as he wraps his hand around Seonghwa’s cock, stroking him off for a moment.

San doesn’t keep it up for long, both of them eager now. He looks up to see San sitting back, doing his best to get his pants off.

It's even more of a struggle than Seonghwa's, and they're both laughing as San does his best to get them off, finally kicking them off triumphantly.

"Okay, honestly, next time you can appreciate my ass in another pair of pants, because that was a _work-out,"_ San complains, moving to sit back between Seonghwa's legs.

Next time. Seonghwa lights up happily, and though San seems to catch his slip, seems to realise Seonghwa is all too happy about the prospect.

It's unspoken for now, but Seonghwa's pretty sure that after this, they'll be in contact a lot more.

San reaches for the condom, hands a little clumsy as he puts it on.

They both take a moment to appreciate each other. San looks incredible above him, an easy, caring smile he gives Seonghwa as they meet eyes. Powerful. Ethereal. Seonghwa's breathless at the sight of him.

Seonghwa's sure he looks absolutely _debauched._ San looks like he's imprinting it into his memory.

San moves forward, his hand on his own cock. "You're ready?"

"God, _yes,"_ Seonghwa whines, and San laughs before he finally, finally, presses against Seonghwa's hole.

Seonghwa's holding his breath as San pushes in. San's groaning with pleasure as he slowly sinks in, but makes sure to keep his eye on Seonghwa for any discomfort, any signs to pause.

Seonghwa makes himself relax as he takes San, encouraging him to keep going. When San's hips hit his skin, they both take a deep breath, both in disbelief that it's really happening.

Seonghwa needs a moment to adjust, to get used to the stretch. San's big, because of _course_ he is, but not enough to be painful, because he's too goddamn perfect in every aspect, apparently.

San's breathing heavily from above him, head hanging down. He's using his hands to brace on either side of Seonghwa's head, fingers clenching in the sheets. Seonghwa lifts his hand to place a finger under San's chin, lifting his head so Seonghwa can see his face.

They don't need to say words. They share a smile, a tender moment.

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, then nods at San.

He takes it for the invitation it is, and he slowly draws his hips back, then slowly enters back in. The pace starts slow, careful and deep, and Seonghwa's doing his best not to squirm.

It starts to pick up, San picking up a faster tempo, fucking into Seonghwa quicker. He drops to his elbows, breathing heavily and moaning.

They kiss, but it's more just like their lips brushing up together, making sounds into each other's mouths. They're both moaning, both so overwhelmed with pleasure.

Seonghwa's arms come up above his head, desperately trying to grab onto his pillow. San reaches up a bit to take his hands, but there's a moment where his hands clasp around Seonghwa's wrists — he doesn't mean to, but he presses Seonghwa's wrists down into the bed, pinning him.

Seonghwa gives a noticeable reaction, his cock jumping with the action. San's eyes widen a little, then he grins.

"God, Park Seonghwa, you're full of surprises. Would you like to be tied up? Restrained? Nothing you can do as I use you how I want to?" San's words are just that tonight — but there's a promise there, Seonghwa thinks. Another time.

The thought has him moan out loudly, the excitement and pleasure washing over him, clenching down on San. San shudders, hips stuttering.

It's been a long build up to lead to this, and neither of them last too long. San picks up his pace, Seonghwa's feet lifting off the bed, knees tucking closer up at the treatment.It's a constant _ah, ah, ah_ as his breath is knocked out of him, as thought and speech leave him well, well behind.

San doesn't quite have the balance to reach between them, to wrap his hand around Seonghwa though he tries. Seonghwa laughs at it, one of his own hands moving to clench around his own member, stroking himself desperately, the lube just doing enough to help the glide.

Seonghwa comes first, worked up and overwhelmed. He clenches around San, which makes San groan and bury himself deeply as he comes into the condom.

They're both breathing heavily, both trying to come down from their high. Seonghwa feels sticky, hand falling away and onto his bed — and damn, he'll have to wash his blanket. His sheets. Honestly, probably everything on this bed.

San groans again, leaning down to kiss him as he pulls out slowly, carefully, both of them sensitive.

"You're going to be the death of me," San sighs, but seems all too happy about it. He sits back with a tired groan, waddling off the bed as he goes to take off the condom and bin it.

Seonghwa takes a moment to re-evaluate his entire life, because holy _shit._ Choi San just fucked him — and god, it was the best fuck he's ever had. No way can he only do this once.

San comes to stand over the bed, leaning over to kiss him again. "You need to wash up. We both do. I'm not leaving makeup on."

It seems like too much effort, and Seonghwa pulls a face. San pulls one right back, before grabbing Seonghwa's hands and pulling him to sit up.

"Come on, the sooner we wash up, the sooner we can cuddle and sleep. I'll have you know I am an _extreme_ cuddle fiend, and you just have to deal with that, because I've been wanting to cuddle you since I saw you."

"I thought you wanted to ruin me?" Seonghwa teases, slowly moving to the edge of the bed. Fuck, he's sore.

"I just did. So now I want to cuddle, because I was lying, because I actually wanted to cuddle you more," San admits, and though the tone is light, there's something genuine there too.

"You really did. Help me to the bathroom, fuck," Seonghwa reaches his hands out for San, and San hauls him up to his feet. Seonghwa winces, and San frowns worriedly.

"It's fine. You can make it up to me by doing it again," Seonghwa tells him, and San smiles at him.

It's promising. It means San will be around tomorrow, and the day after that, and hopefully all the days to follow.

"Well, how can I refuse that, Park Seonghwa? Come on, let's go get washed up."  
  
Seonghwa follows. an reaches out and takes his hand, giving him a soft, warm smile.   
  
The night hasn't gone as he expected.  
  
He certainly doesn't mind how it's all ended up though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting anonymous for a reason, so if you recognise my writing style or think you know who I am, no you do not <3


End file.
